


Ocean Eyes

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced, Forced Breeding, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Bucky wants a baby and Reader is going to give him one. No matter if she likes it or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

You ready for me baby? Ready for me to dump my load into that pussy?” Bucky growled, pulling harshly on your hair. You began to shake your head no, about to answer the man who was roughly thrusting his hips into yours. His hand began tightening, his grip making it so you could no longer move your head on your own accord.  
You cried out in pain as Bucky decided to drape his body over yours, leaning even closer into you. “You’re going to give me what I want, doll. You’re perfect for me, I made sure of it. Don’t worry doll, you’re going to be a great mother” He said, pressing a soft kiss on your temple. Juxtaposing the actions of his lower body.

Bucky let out a low groan as his hand gripped your hip harder. Adding to the already there bruises he had given you earlier in the day. “Fuck, fuck I’m going to cum baby,” he said, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You felt his hips begin to stutter. Fear taking hold of your heart as it had done during the previous rounds.

“Bu… Bucky, don’t. Please” You cried. Hands moving as you tried to grasp at his hips in an attempt to either stop him or shove him off you. You couldn’t care which as long as he stopped. His hand abruptly left your hip as he gave you a sharp slap on the cheek. Grasping onto your jaw he moved his face close to yours.

“I’m going to breed this tight cunt whether you like it or not.” Bucky snarled before shoving your face into the pillow as his thrusts began to quicken. “Shit, god baby you have such a good pussy, I could stay inside you for days. So fucking good baby.” He rambled, his head coming down, pressing his forehead into your shoulder.

You felt pleasure bloom in your abdomen as Bucky released your hair. Moving his hand down to rub your clit exactly how you love it. “Oh yes!” You moaned out, covering your mouth. Not wanting Bucky to know how much of an effect he has on you. His chest began to rumble above you as he chuckled at your actions.

Bucky lifted his head. Making eye contact with you before he taunted in a breathless voice “That feel good baby?” He threw his head back before you had a chance to respond, groaning aloud as he began to twitch. You felt his cum filling you up, triggering your own climax as Bucky’s movements on your clit quicken.

You moaned loudly, signally your climax as Bucky began to come down from his high. He worked you through your own as he always does. Bucky moved his arms to wrap around you and cradled you in his arms whilst you caught your breath. “I think it took that time, doll” He uttered. Stroking your cheek with his thumb, looking into your eyes with a loving stare.  
\---  
A loud cry startled you awake. You sighed as you made your way out from underneath the soft covers and walked over to the crib across your room. You picked up the small body from the cot and started soothing their cries, bouncing them up and down. “It’s okay baby, are you hungry?” asking the child, knowing they couldn’t answer you yet.

Walking back over to the bed where you noticed Bucky was sat up waiting for you both. You got back under the covers, very mindful of the small body in your arms. Settling yourself against the pillows, you maneuvered your baby into a comfortable position. Guiding them to latch onto you. Bucky’s arm stretched over to stroke your baby’s small tuft of hair that matched the color of his.

“She’s so perfect, I still can’t believe we made her. Thank you for giving me her baby” He whispered. Still stroking his daughter's hair whilst staring at her with an adoring gaze. You didn’t answer him as you moved your stare down into the eyes of your new baby. The matching ocean eyes of your captor.


End file.
